


Remembered for the Wrong Things

by Daegaer



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angels, Demons, Gen, Pre-Arrangement (Good Omens), Roman Empire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-01
Updated: 2008-03-01
Packaged: 2020-06-03 22:26:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19473463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daegaer/pseuds/Daegaer
Summary: Aziraphale and Crowley chat to a prisoner.





	Remembered for the Wrong Things

". . .and you could be the patron saint of love and romance, and people could send each other messages of affection in your name!"

The prisoner looked wearily between his unexpected guests. "I'm sorry," he said. "I've forgotten which one of you was sent to tempt me and which one was sent to console me."

"I thought I _was_ being consoling," the unlikely-looking angel said. "No one will ever forget you, you know."

"I'm not sure I want to be associated with fluffy bunnies and childish sentiments of romance," the prisoner said. He looked rather more depressed than before his guests had appeared.

"You're right," the man with the hissing voice and somewhat disturbing manner of walking said. "Don't let this servant of darkness fool you with his pagan nonsense – quiet you, demonspawn," he added loudly as the other squawked in outrage. "He's trying to get you to despair. You'll be remembered as a paragon of faith, Valentinus. Your martyrdom will never be forgotten."

"Really?" the prisoner asked.

"Yes, honest – be brave, now."

The sound of footsteps came closer, and the door was flung open. The prisoner had time to notice that the soldiers didn't seem to see his guests, before he was hauled away.

"You lied to that poor man," Aziraphale said accusingly.

Crowley shrugged. "It was what he wanted to hear. A consoling lie is better than the truth, sometimes. It's certainly better than _that_ truth. At least you stopped before you had to explain what chocolate is and why they'll eventually put it in boxes."

Aziraphale decided not to say anything. He had a sneaking suspicion Crowley might be right. Even worse, he now had a craving for a hazelnut praline, and they wouldn't be available for over fifteen hundred years.


End file.
